Traditional viewing of video is burdened by its inherently passive experience. Regardless of the device (TV, Movie Screen, Mobile Device, Computer, Tablet computer, etc.)
Currently, there is no system or method that identifies, encodes, and tracks visual objects in video and allow viewers to interact with those objects, whether by clicking, touching, pointing, waving or a similar interaction method, hereinafter referred to as “clicking”) in order to: (i) discover the identity and related metadata of said object, (ii) be provided with an opportunity to purchase that object, (iii) be served an advertisement directly based on the identity of said object, and/or be offered (iv) a richer content experience based on the identity of said object.